


Ma chérie

by FeralUwU



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Asexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Sleepy Cuddles, Soft Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, author still doesn't know how to tag, i guess, it's just really fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:41:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25944514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeralUwU/pseuds/FeralUwU
Summary: After an exhausting day at the hotel, you seek comfort in Alastor.
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel) & Reader, Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader
Comments: 12
Kudos: 148





	Ma chérie

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warnings:
> 
> -none
> 
> \----------------------------------------
> 
> I apologize for poor grammar or any typo, English is not my first language.  
> Criticism is more than welcome, it would help improve my writing skills.

To say you were tired was putting it lightly, no, you were exhausted. The day at the Hotel hasn't run as smoothly as you would've liked to. Angel kept harassing Husk; demons came to mock the Hotel, one of them went as far as trying to assault a staff member, that staff member being you. Luckily, that was handled quickly. One quick snap of fingers from Alastor, and the demon was no longer causing havoc. And so, you knew your day wouldn't be a calm one. Everyone needed you for something, even with the simplest of tasks they needed you. And at the end of the day, you were drained.

Now, you were currently lounging on top of a stack of paperwork Charlie had kindly asked you to do for her. Standing up, you cracked your back until a few pops emitted from it. Placing the papers into two stacks and making a mental note to give the documents back to her, you made your way to the exit. After closing the door of the Hotel's office room, you turned around and rested your back against the sturdy wood. 

God, you were so tired. 

After laying there for a few more seconds, you gave yourself a little propel, standing back up. Before you went to bed, you had to visit a special someone, Alastor. In the late hours, you would find him in the Hotel's library, reading a thick book or listening to the radio.

You recalled the first time you caught him in the library. It was three in the morning, and you couldn't sleep. So, you roamed the halls adrift, without any destination set in mind. Until you came across the library's doors, light peeking through it. It made you wonder who would be awake at such an ungodly hour. Curiosity took the best of you, so, you ventured inside. After closing the doors behind you, faint static could be heard. That made you realize who was in the room. Making a beeline for the end of the room, you found him there, reading. After he noticed your presence, he asked you if you wanted to join him, and you, without nothing better to do, accepted. That night led to many more, where the two of you would meet at the library, enjoying each other's company. Sometimes you chatted about the day's events, sometimes you shared tales about your past lives, and sometimes you just listened to the radio in complete silence. It was a nice break from the Hotel's busy atmosphere.

Strolling through the halls, you gazed at the portraits: in some of them you recognized Charlie and her parents and, in others, you'd find demons you've never heard of, but, from appearance, you could tell they were royalty. Without realizing it, you were standing in front of the library's massive doors. Taking a deep breath, you opened them, making your way inside as quietly as possible. 

The library was quite big, high ceilings reached by large bookshelves parallel to each other. With every type of book you could imagine from any period of history. By the entrance of the library, portraits hung beside the tall doors, making the wall appear to be symmetrical. On the opposite side of the room, a massive window occupied the whole papered wall, letting all the light from the city come in the library. A small space in between the window and shelves were three leather couches making an 'u' shape, maroon coffee tables separating them. Multiple crimson carpets decorated the dark polished wooden floor. Multiple candlelights hung on every wall, giving the room an orange tint. It was a beautiful place, very tranquil and quiet, too.

You walked further inside, traveling through the labyrinths of shelves, gazing at the covers exhibited on the dusty shelves. Near the end, you saw Alastor sitting on one of the couches, reading a book. His ears flicked, alerting him of your presence.

"Glad to see you on this fine night, my dear." He said, without batting an eye at you, too engrossed in the storyline.  
"Hey, Al," you replied, now standing in front of him.

Alastor's eyes flickered towards you while he flashed you a charming smile. He then patted the spot next to him, signaling you to sit next to him. You obliged. The two of you sat next to each other in a comfortable silence, enjoying the company. You unconsciously laid your head on Alastor's shoulder. He tensed for a moment, but then quickly grew accustomed to your touch. Seeing he didn't flinch or pushed you away, you decided to go even further. You buried your face against his side.

“Darling,” he started, “what are you doing?” he asked, narrowing his crimson eyes at you.  
”Just, let me be.” you mumbled in his coat, your words slurred by the fabric.

He chuckled. You were adorable every time you were needy for his affection; every time, you would bury your face on his shoulder, whining for his attention, it made his dead, non-existent heart skip a beat. You were too entertaining and precious. Wrapping an arm around your form, he brought you even closer to him, the book forgotten by his side. Then, he began to play with your soft hair, twirling in his claws loose strands of hair. A content sigh escaped your lips. You were a sucker when someone touched or petted your hair.

Your eyelids felt heavy, and soon, drowsiness hit you like a ton of bricks. Without being able to fight the weariness, you were welcomed with open arms in the dream realm. Meanwhile, Alastor continued his actions until he sensed your heartbeat had become slower. He curiously gazed at your curled up form, and, sure enough, you were out cold. His eyes softened at your frame; his smile turned into more of a gentle one. He had taken a lot of appreciation for you. Somehow, you had managed your way to his heart, unbeknown to you that you had him wrapped around your finger. A shame you were so oblivious to his true feelings. So, you just were close friends (close friends that show a suspicious amount of affection for each other).

With a sigh, he picked you up in a bridal style, careful not to disturb your unconscious state. Turning off the lights of the library, he made his way to your hotel room, humming a lullaby. His steps echoed in the endless hallways lit by dim wall lights. When he reached your doorway, he snapped his fingers, making the door open with a creak. Stepping inside, he pulled the bed covers. He then laid you on the bed with all the care of the world. Covering your body with the bedsheets, he stared at you for a couple of seconds; then, he made his way to the door.  
Taking one last peek, he softly whispered, “Rest well, Ma chèrie.”

And so, he left.

**Author's Note:**

> I found this in the deepest, darkest corners of my drafts, and, since it’s fluff, I decided to edit it, and then post it.  
> I'm a real sucker for fluff.  
> I should get really working on my other fanfic. Oh well, I hope you enjoyed the Oneshot.  
> -Doll  
> \----------------------------------------
> 
> You could follow me here, just kidding, unless?
> 
> https://my-special-hell-hazbin-hotel.tumblr.com/


End file.
